


RWBY Brats: Volume 1

by OddestWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Half-Siblings, M/M, Plot, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddestWriter/pseuds/OddestWriter
Summary: After the end of RWBY...Babies happened. These are the misadventures of the children of all your favorite RWBY couples, who from several contrived scenarios, and probably more than a few flings, all coexsist. Be prepared for a wild ride!





	1. Chapter 1: Jet Black (Gauntlets and Greaves Child)

**Jet Black**

The night sky was littered with stars. Illuminated in the clearing of a forest, was a small house with a small training yard set up in the backyard. In the back a figure practiced several kick based strikes, the claws on his feet creating a swiping noise. The clicking of the mechanical gears in them filled the air. 

“Jet,” a voice said, belonging to a gray haired man with light stubble, “Your mom’s coming to see you before you see off for your second year.” 

Jet stopped, staring for a second at his legs, his weapons. Bent backwards at the knee, making the teen an artificial digitrade, the metal appendages ending in 4 claws; one on the back, two in the front, and one with a wicked curve, raised slightly above the others. Bullets were stored around the calves. Jet looked at his lilac eyes reflected in the gray steel.

Running a hand through his cool gray hair, Jet laughed, “Sorry dad, got a little caught up in training.” 

“Yeah,” his father said, “I’m gonna leave you to your mom.”

“You don’t wanna even say hi?” Jet laughed, knowing the answer. 

“No.” 

About an hour later, Jet lounged on the couch, performing some light matinence on his legs. The doorbell rang, and Jet flipped backwards over the couch and staggered over to the door. 

Opening it, a tall women with vibrant golden hair and lilac eyes stood in the door. Behind her was a faunus with dark hair and cat ears, her amber eyes distant. 

“Hi mom, hi Mrs. Blake,” Jet said, allowing them in, “Take anything you want, Dad won’t know.”

“How’s my favorite illegitimate brat?” The golden haired women joked.

Jet rolled his eyes and replied, “Fine mom. Ready for my second year.”

“Yang,” Blake sighed.

“What!?” The golden haired women asked.

“I’m just telling you that we can’t stay to long, we don’t wanna miss Hu and Shizi’s sendoff.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Yang responded. 

“You like orange juice?” Jet said, ignoring the mention of his half-siblings.

“I’ll take a glass,” Blake said.”

“What? Like mom took your glass?” Jet laughed, causing a deadpan expression to appear on the cat faunus’ face. Yang, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

The couple and Jet talked for a while. 

“Well, we have to go now,” Yang said, hugging Jet briefly. 

“Kay mom,” the teen responded, “See ya.”

Blake gave Jet a curt nod, before tossing an envelope on the table and leaving.

Jet peered over at the envelope. 

_ To Mercury Black _

_ From Oscar Pine _

Jet sighed and made his way over to the couch flopping onto it, thinking,  _ Looks like Dad won’t be able to see me off...again _ .

The teen closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, Jet Black, the illegitimate child of the Redeemed Mercury and Yang. Seeing as Jet was the first character designed for this (I wanted to draw robotic dinosaur legs), I do have a soft spot for him, as well as the ship he's based on. Next on the list of brats will be Hu, one of Blake and Yang's twins! Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you'd want to see Brats for, or even submit brats yourself! Stay happy, friends.


	2. Hu Xiao Long-Belladona (Bumblby Twin #1)

**Hu Xiao Long-Belladonna**

An airship flew through the air, approaching Beacon Academy, and on top of that ship stood a teen with golden hair that spiked out wildly. He wore a long coat that trailed near his ankles, the top of his torso showing. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and a red scarf was wrapped around his neck. Two gauntlets were strapped around his forearms. His amber eyes shone with reckless excitement. 

“What are you doing!?” A voice shouted, “Hu! Get down from there!”

“Hey sis,” the blonde boy shouted back, looking down at the girl standing on the deck. She had pitch black hair and cat ears, wearing a black hoodie that bared her midriff. Her lilac eyes bore into her brother. 

“Why are you standing on top of the airship!?” She ranted, “If you wanna see the view, go to the viewing deck, or hell, the dock I’m standing on!”

“Shizi, let me explain,” Hu laughed, “As you know Ma warned us about “landing stradegies” so…”

“Hu, by the brothers don’t do what I think your about to,” The cat faunus was interrupted by her brother throwing himself off the airship, cheering with glee.

“Godammit!” Shizi shouted. 

“WOOOHOOO!” Hu cheered as the wind whipped by him, the tail of his coat whipping in the wind. 

The teen dove towards towards the top of a building, and as he approached a water tower he activated his gauntlets, dark red claws extending from the gauntlets. Hu hooked them around a support of the tower, spinning around and launching himself towards a roof. 

Rolling as he landed, Hu shot to his feet and raised his arms into the air, laughing, “A perfect 10!”

“Hello Mister Xiao Long-Belladonna.” A voice said, piercing Hu’s bubble, “I don’t think throwing yourself out of a plane is a great way to practice your landing strategy.”

Hu turned and saw two men. One was taller than the other, wearing white and gold armor, which matched his pale blonde hair and blue eyes. The second, despite being shorter, commanded more presence. His skin was a pale brown, and his eyes were a deep gold. 

“What?” Hu snarked, “I think that landing was spot on Goldie.”

“Yes, it was,” The golden-eyed man said, “But you could have broken your legs.”

“Then it's a good thing that water tower was there to help me make a golden medal landing!”

The blonde sighed, “He’s his mother's son alright, just his puns are even worse.”

“What? Did that joke not land?” Hu punned.

“Just don’t attempt your stunt again please, Hu. Yu’ll have enough opportunities to break your legs in Mrs.Valkyries class.” The golden eyes man warned, “And by the way, its not “Goldie”, my names Oscar. Oscar Pine. Or Headmaster.”

Hu’s eyes bugged out of his head as he realized he was talking to the headmaster of Beacon Academy. 

“Come on,” The Blonde said, “You don’t want to miss initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Child! The First of The Bumblby kids, Hu Xiao Long-Belladonna, who defiantly takes way more after his mom. Hu was the second child designed, right before his sister, Shizi. Speaking of his sister, she'll be the focus of the next chapter. Feel free to offer Constructive Critisism, Ships you wanna see kids for, or even submit Ship Brats yourself! And remember, comedy is gold.


	3. Chapter 3: Shizi Xiao Long-Belladonna (Bumblby Twin #2)

**Shizi Xiao Long-Belladonna**

Shizi scrambled off of the airship, quickly pivoting and running in the direction she saw her brother jump. However, she quickly bumped into someone, falling over.

“Apologizes,” Shizi sputtered, before trying to move past them.

“Oh I’m sorry,” The voice laughed, “I believe you're looking for this.”

Shizi looked up to see the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Oscar Pine, with her brother, looking no worse for wear, and a teacher with blonde hair.

“Heya sis.” Hu laughed, “I stuck the landing.”

Shizi stood and gave a quick “Thank you” to Oscar and the teacher, before dragging her brother off by his scarf.

“They’ll be an interesting duo, eh Jaune?” Oscar laughed.

The knight simply shrugged saying, “I’ve gotta get ready for initiation.”

…

“What’s your problem!?” Shizi angrily ranted to her brother, “We finally make it to Beacon, Ma and Mom tell us our one rule is not to be as bad as Ma said she was, and what do you do?!”

“Pitch myself off the airship…” Hu sighed, “Listen sis, I don’t get your problem, we’ve made landing like that back at Signal all the time? What’s your deal?”

“Because their are dangers here!?” Shizi hissed ears flattening.

“Like what?!” Hu angrily said back, rolling out of his sisters grip and glaring back at her.

“The Bull’s Horn maybe?” Shizi offered angrily, “They hate the White Fang ever since Mom and Ma took it back and we’re their kids? Now out of our parents protection.”

“The Bull's Horn, are not the old White Fang.” Hu shot back, waving a hand as he walked past his sister, “They are just a bunch of thugs, they are not organized, and they don’t have the resources to threaten us.”

Shizi’s ears raised slightly, and Hu continued, “Besides, even if they do show, we got each other, we’ll be fine.”

Hu soon disappeared from his sisters view, and Shizi sighed, was Ma this bad when she was at Beacon. 

“Hey there.” A familiar voice interrupted Shizi’s thoughts. Shizi turned and saw Jet standing behind her, duffel slung over his shoulder. 

“Hi Jet,” Shizi murmured.

“Nice to see you made it to Beacon,” the gray haired teen congratulated, “What do you think of it so far?”

“Haven’t gotten to see much,” Shizi admitted, “Hu’s been screwing around so I’ve had to keep track of him.”

Jet sighed, “Hey Shizi I need a favor from you.”

Shizi cocked an eyebrow, her half-brother didn’t often ask anything of her and Hu, “What?”

“Keep your brother safe,” Jet explained briefly, “And don’t go to downtown Vale, near the old warehouses.”

“Why?” Shizi demanded.

“I overheard a little bit of your conversation,” Jet sighed, “And Hu may be a little bit wrong about the Bull Horn’s power.”

Shizi’s eyes widened and she was about to shout, but Jet clamped a hand to her mouth, whispering, “Hey, technically I’m not supposed to know this, I may have peeking in Dad’s mail. But since you two are family, I feel the need to warn you. So keep this on the down low.”

Shizi opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Jet suddenly scurried off, shouting, “HEY ASTER! ERINA! IT’S ME JET!” 

Shizi’s stomach plummeted, and she knew this was gonna be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, plot and exposition! As well as the return of Jet! Shizi was the hardest character to write for, as her character is less direct than Hu's, but she'll develop more as time goes on. Note on how the twins refer to their parents: Ma is Yang, Mom is Blake. Remember: Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest Ship Brats you want to see, or even suggest brats yourself. And remember, comedy is gold.


	4. Chapter 4: Coral Rose-Schnee (WhiteRose Brat)

**Coral Schnee-Rose**

Sprinting off the airship was a young girl with white hair, peppered with red streaks. 

“Shizi, Hu wait up! It’s me, Coral!”

She wore a black cloak, that complimented her white blouse and skirt. Black boots with red soles completed her outfit. She ran into the building, chasing after her cousins. Eventually, in a crowd of people, Coral sighed, consigning that she would not find either of the Xiao Long-Belladonnas.

“Heya Coral.” Hu’s voice said from behind her. Coral turned to see her cousin waving behind her.

“Hu, great to see you!”

“You too,” Hu said, “Did ya see what I did on the airship?”

“No, what did you do!?”

Hu leaned backwards, placing his hands on his hips and smirking, “I jumped.” 

Coral gasped, “I should have thought of that!”

“Hu, Coral, there you are!” Shizi’s voice interrupted, the faunus sprinting over, embracing her cousin in a hug. 

“It’s great to see you guys!” Coral laughed, “I hope that at least two of us end up on a team together.” 

“I do too,” Shizi murmured, her mind suddenly going elsewhere.

“You okay sis?” Hu said, looking at his sister.

“Yeah…” Shizi said, trailing off, before walking away.

“Is your Shizi okay?” Coral asked, looking worriedly after the cat faunus.

“I dunno,” Hu said, running his hand through his hair. The faunus paced in the opposite direction of his sister. 

Coral stood all alone as she was stranded but before she could decide who to chase after, the sound of a microphone being turned on drew her attention to the stage.

Coral looked up to the stage, and saw Oscar Pine standing on the stage flanked by 4 teachers. 

One had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and he wore bright white and golden armor.

The second has shoulder length orange hair and mischievous blue eyes, and dressed in tall pink boots and a pink and sky blue jacket.

The third was quieter than the first two in presence. The black haired man stood with his hands clasped behind his back, wearing a green gi with a knife with an ornate sheath buckled around his arm. 

The final teacher was an older woman with glasses. She had an air of authority and anger, even outweighing the Oscar’s air of command.

“Hello students,” Oscar began, before the mic screamed with static, “Sorry, sorry, I’m still not good at this…”

“Headmaster Pine please stay professional with the students,” The Older Woman chastised.

“Sorry Glynda,” Oscar murmured, before continuing in a more confident voice, “As all of you know, this is the second year of Beacon’s reopening. You all will be the second-year of Huntsmen and Huntresses produced by the new era of Beacon. This will not be easy. Now I’d like to introduce you to your teachers.”

“Jaune Arc!” The armored man stepped up, as Oscar said, “He is your strategy teacher and guidance counselor.”

“Nora Valkyrie-Lie!” The orange-haired girl stepped forward, producing a large hammer and proudly displaying it, “She is the new combat teacher.”

“Valkyrie-Lie Ren” The green garbed man gave a curt bow, “He will aid in teaching Aura Control.”

“Glynda Goodwitch…” Oscar trailed off, “She is the schools, disciplinary counselor.”

Coral gulped, her mothers had often told her about Professor Goodwitch, and she hadn’t seemed to get any less intimidating with age. 

“Now,” Oscar continued, “for the part you were all waiting for. A fun little way to start the year, and to show you how much stronger you’ll be when you graduate. Do we have any volunteers?” 

Coral attempted to shoot her hand up to volunteer but was drowned out by a very familiar voice screaming, “ME! ME! I’LL DO IT!”

Oscar smiled, “Okay then. Hu Xiao Long-Belladonna, please come up into the stage. To usher in the year, Mr. Xiao Long-Belladonna will have a tournament style battle with one of our teachers. Any volunteers?”

“I’ve already got my weapon out,” Nora said, stepping forward, causing Ren and Jaune to sigh. 

“Alright then,” Oscar smiled, “Hu Xiao Long-Belladonna vs Nora Valkyrie-Ren will begin in 5 minutes.” 

And all Coral heard after that was a quiet whisper from Hu. 

“Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Brat not related to Yang! What an achievement! Coral, who proudly continues the tradition of the combat skirt! First fight will be next chapter! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you want to see Brats for, or even suggest brats yourself! Remember to have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5: Lu Wukong (Blacksun Brat)

**Lu Wukong**

The battle between Hu Xiao Long-Belladonna and Professor Nora Valkyrie was quick and showed the students exactly how powerful professional huntresses and huntsman are.

Hu charged forward, swiping with his clawed gauntlets. Nora, despite being weighed down by her hammer, was able to dodge most of the swipes. Hu leapt backwards and suddenly the deep red claws of his gauntlet’s erupted into blast of fire, shooting towards Nora. Nora didn’t dodge this one, instead choosing to take the blow, but it did little. Hu snarled, before taking two bright red dust crystals from his belt, and placing them into his gauntlets.

The claws burst out again and Hu resumed his attack, but this time Professor Nora counterattacked, swinging her hammer, under the teens punch, colliding with torso. Hu was sent flying and he crashed into the wall, crumbling to the ground, moaning in pain. 

“Mr. Xiao Long-Belladonna’s aura has fallen below 20%,” Headmaster Pine announced. 

“I’m queen of the castle! I’m queen of the castle!” Nora cheered, before a stern look from Goodwitch caused her to go back to being professional.

“School starts tomorrow,” Oscar finished, “Rest up. Because the start of an important journey begins tomorrow.”

…

Hu slumped down next to Shizi on the pallet he had set up. He was shirtless and wore black pants as pajamas. His sister wore a long shirt over black shorts. 

“You proud of yourself?” Shizi asked, raising her eyebrows, “You got your ass kicked in front of the whole school.”

“Damn right I am,” Hu laughed, “I even landed a hit.” 

Shizi laughed, before reaching to grab her scroll to show her brother the footage. Surprisingly, it was not there.

“Hey where’s my scroll?” Shizi exclaimed, suddenly panicking.

“Looking for this sis?” A new voice said. The twins turned, seeing a tanned teen with dirty blonde hair sprawled out on a pallet behind them. He was a faunus, with a monkey tail that was currently wrapped around Shizi’s scroll.

“LU!?” Both twins exclaimed at once.

“The one and only,” the monkey faunus laughed, before tossing Shizi’s scroll back to the girl.

“I thought you were going to Shade?” Shizi asked. 

“I was, but then I was able to convince Dad to let me come here so I can see you guys more!” Lu said, sitting up. 

“NICE!” Hu said, fist bumping his half-brother.

“Has it ever occurred to you how confusing our family tree must look?” Shizi joked, “I mean, Ma and Mom must both have, like, at least 5 illegitimate kids each!”

Lu laughed, “Damn straight.”

Blowing some of his bangs out of his face, Lu asked, “So you two excited for tomorrow?”

Both twins responded, “Of course.”

“Well then,” Lu said, flopping backwards onto his pallet, “G’night you two, hope we end up on the same team.” 

“Welp see ya tomorrow,” Hu said, flopping over, falling asleep instantly. Shizi’s face fell, as she was hoping to give her brother Jet’s warning. 

Shizi fell backwards and found it hard to go to bed.

“Can’t sleep,” Lu’s voice suddenly interjected.

“Yeah,” Shizi responded. 

“You don’t like me that much.” 

“No…”

“Be honest with me sis.”

“No, Lu. I don’t hate you, but it's just...you and Jet make me wonder how faithful Ma and Mom are to each other. Seeing that you two just popped out of the woodworks...it just makes me scared.”

Shizi heard Lu sighed, before hearing him chuckle, “I wouldn’t worry about that sis. Dad always told me about how they interacted, and even though he was head-over-heels for her, in hindsight he could see those two were made for each other.” 

“What does your dad think of Mom and Ma?”

“I know all soap-operas would it hard to believe, but he’s happy for them.” Lu explained, “I don’t think he’s gotten over Mom, but he wants her to be happy.”

Shizi was comforted by her half-brothers words but one more thought still weighed on her mind, “Do you sometimes wish Mom raised you. Ya know, she was with your dad instead of Ma?” 

Lu said nothing, only rolling over and giving a curt, “Goodnight sis.”

Shizi sighed, and sleep soon took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting a Blacksun kid in a fic with established Bumblby! But yeah, Lu is here now. Now with a starting cast introduced, we're free to start the plot! Who's excited? I know I am. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome and feel free to suggest ships you want to see Brat's for, or even suggest Brat's yourself! And remember to have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6: The Cliff

**The Cliff**

It was a windy day in Vale. Shizi looked over the cliff at the Emerald Forest below, and looked back at the assembled students. The cat faunus could tell that Hu was enjoying the wind, posing dramatically as the wind caused his coat to flow in the wind. 

Lu on the other hand, was not enjoying the wind chill. The monkey faunus was dressed in his standard combat outfit; a dark red hoodie tied around his waist, over loose black pants and short boots. A pair of red goggles with golden lenses on a gold strap encircled his forehead. His torso was exposed to the world, clearly intending to continue his father’s tradition of showing off ripped abs to the world.

Shizi took a deep breath, and went over her plan in her head. She had to get paired up with her brother, that way she should keep an eye on him. The Bull’s Horn were rising? That was unnerving to say the least. Should she tell her parents? 

Shizi shook that thought out of her head. Then she’d have to explain how she got the information. Things would get messy. 

_ Just focus on becoming a huntress _ , Shizi thought, before stepping onto the on of launch plates.

“Now.” Oscar began, “The first person you make eye contact after landing with will be your partner for the next four years. Then, you will attempt to find the temple, where you will retrieve one of the treasures. Good Luck!”

And just like that, Oscar launched them off the cliff. Not one at a time. No, no, no. All of them at the same time. 

The sky was hectic to say the least. Some dumbasses (read: Lu, Hu, and Coral) all activated their weapons, the sudden activation causing the already chaotic sky to quickly devolve into madness.

Shizi locked eyes with the person above her, praising the fact that they haven't landed yet, and activated her semblance. In an instant, she swapped places with the now confused huntsman-in-training.

Looking around, she saw Hu launch a blast of gravity dust from his Gauntlets, before using the other one to follow. Scanning the sky, she saw Lu, blasting across the sky with his weapons, a pair of swords with shotguns built into the blades.

_ Great, I just need to get eye contact, then odds are I’ll get to Hu _ , Shizi told herself, before realizing one, small, detail. The Monkey Faunus was wearing his goggles of his eyes, the golden lenses obscuring his eyes.

Lu saw Shizi staring at him, and waved with his sword, smiling like an idiot. Shizi face-palmed inwardly, the blonde didn’t even realized what Shizi was trying to do. Distracted, Lu plummeted through the treeline, yelping as he hit the branches.

…

Crashing to the forest below, Lu Wukong moaned in pain, pulling his goggles back to his forehead. The pain was not helped when a blast of gravity dust slammed into the young faunus, immediately followed by Hu being dragged towards the dust blast. Lu rolled out of the way and hopped to his feet.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Hu quipped as he stood, fist bumping his half-brother.

“You as well.”

A low growling was heard in the bushes around them, and several Beowulves made their way out of the undergrowth, surrounding the teens.

Raising his blades, Lu smirked, “Bet I can kill more than you.”

Loading fire dust into his gauntlets, Hu laughed, “In your dreams!”

…

Coral crashed to the ground unceremoniously, her spear impaling itself into the ground several feet away. Moaning, she turned onto her back, only to see a massive Ursa staring down at her. 

“Oh shit!” Coral cursed, rolling out of the way of a viscous claw strike. However, just as the black-cloaked girl grabbed her spear, a dust blast hit the Ursa in the blast. Several more came, until the Ursa disintegrated under the hail of blasts.

Behind where the Ursa was stood a teenage girl of average height. She had long blonde hair that was tucked into a neat braid. She wore a vest over a sleeveless shirt, and pants with combat boots. She held two heavy shotguns. 

“Coral Schnee-Rose.” The girl greeted, her voice cold and serious, “I am Lila Aphros. And I’ll be your partner for your next 4 years at Beacon.”

Coral blankly stood up at the girl, only being able to murmur a quiet, “Wha….?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Oscar continues the proud tradition of Beacon Headmasters by throwing his students off a cliff! Lu and Hu partner up! Shizi's semblance is revealed! And a new character is introduced! (The first one not a Ship Brat!) Remember, Constructive Critisism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even submit Brats themselves!   
Extra Details: This is a section to clear up or add additional information (such as Weapon Names or Semblance Details)  
Shizi's Semblence: Shift- Can Instantly Trade places with anyone she can make eye contact with (things that obscure the eyes block this ability)  
The name of Hu's Weapon is Kindling.


	7. The Cliff Part 2

**The Cliff Part 2**

Shizi landed gracefully in one of the trees, before pulling out her weapons, two long black daggers. The blades flipped back, revealing the barrels of pistols. Leaping from the tree and landing on the ground, the faunus crept through the forest. 

“Hey there!” A voice shouted behind her.

Shizi slowly turned, seeing a average-sized teen with pale-red hair. He wore a high-collared purple jacket that hung to his knees and beige pants. His deep purple eyes had a shy light to them and contrasted with his rather dark complexion. He held a menacing scythe in his hand, surprisingly, no firearm built into the weapon.

“Great,” Shizi cursed under her breath, before greeting, “Hello partner.”

“Names Helio.” The boy said, extending his hand, “And I guess we’re partners now.”

Shizi took the handshake, and said, “I guess so.”

The new team continued into the forest. Neither spoke much to each other, until Shizi finally attempted to break the silence.

“What’s your weapon?” The faunus asked. 

Helio’s face flushed in embarrassment, “It’s um...just a scythe.”

“Any reason?”

Helio murmured something unintelligible, so Shizi said, “Can you say that again, unless you don’t want to talk about it…”

Helio raised his voice to barely over a whisper, “My families...too poor.”

Shizi’s eyes widened, dust was incredibly accessible, especially to those who attended any combat school. He must be really poor.

“Don’t tell anyone,” the teen begged, “Please.”

“Its okay.” Shizi said before smiling, “As long as you can keep up in battle, it’ll be fine.”

To that, Helio smirked, “Oh I can do that.” 

…

“Six,” Hu panted as the last Beowulf disintegrated, “How many did you get?”

“Five…” Lu conceded. 

“Gotcha,” Hu laughed, “But we gotta find the forest temple now.”

Lu nodded and the half-brothers took off into the forest. Leaves crunched under their feet as they bantered. 

“Who do you think will be on our team?” Lu asked, swords tucked away on the back of his hips. Hu leapt up and grabbed a branch, doing a quick spin before jumping back to the ground and catching up to Lu.

“Well personally I’m hoping for Shizi, of course,” Hu said directly, “Although Coral wouldn’t be that bad either.” 

Lu nodded before the two broke the treeline into a clearing, where a mausoleum of stone, with several pedestals with various tokens resting upon them. 

“IT’S THE TEMPLE!” The duo cried in unison, “WE GOT HERE FIRST!” 

The duo looked each other in the eyes and suddenly snarled at each other. They tore off, suddenly racing. Hu leapt forward, but Lu wrapped his tail around Hu’s ankle, slamming him to the ground. Lu slid to a halt and grabbed a golden statue, which depicted dragon resting on a bed of clouds. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hu admitted, “You there first.” 

Lu only smirked confidently.

…

Lila continued forward, ignoring Coral’s attempts to start a conversation.

“Come on Lila,” Coral cried, “We’re gonna be together for the next four years, we might as well get to know each other!”

Lila spun around and raised one of her shotguns at the shorter girl and snarled, “Listen closely. We are not friends, we are partners. You are here to help me become a huntress, and our relationship will go no further than that.”

Coral put her hands up and stammered out a quick, “Okay, okay.” 

Lila turned and stalked into the woods, Coral sighing as she followed her. 

The duo breached the forest, promptly bumping into Lu and Hu, who were making their way back to the cliff. Lu had to use his tail to keep his half-brother from falling over. 

Lu finger-gunned in Lila’s direction and quipped, “Howdy. You got some nice guns.”

Lila deadpanned, “Yes they can hold 8 dust rounds each.” She shoved the duo of faunus aside and Hu snickered. 

“I told you your uncle’s techniques don’t work.” Hu laughed

“But Uncle Nep told me he people were falling all over him,” Lu stammered, causing Coral to laugh. 

“Ya know there’s probably a reason my mom got with mama instead of Mr.Vasilis.” Coral laughed before following Lila to the pedestals, were they picked up a purple statue with a dragon. 

Lu stammered blankly into the air, Hu pulling him back into the forest. 

That was before they saw the small group of ravagers. 

“Time to dance,” Hu quipped. 

“I think I’d be down for that,” Lila interject, walking up to the boys, Cora taking out her spear.

“I told you it’d work,” Lu laughed. 

“Shut up.” Lila ordered, Lu quieting down and settling into a battle stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helio the Scythe Wielder Appears! He is named after the color Heliotrope, with is a shade of pale purple! Hu and Lu find relics, as do Coral and Lila! Next chapter will focus on some new characters! Neptune is not actually Lu's uncle, of course, but he was the closest thing to an uncle figure Lu had (and of course, taught the little faunus his Casanova ways). Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even suggest brats yourself! Remember to have a great day!


	8. Caffeine!

**Caffeine**

A tall girl with chocolate brown hair landed gracefully in the forest, before standing directly and walking briskly straightforward. She wore a dark leather vest over a white blouse and dark pants. Reaching to her back, the teen pulled out a battle axe and assault rifle hybrid.

Standing still and raising her axe to her head, the shaft of the axe stretched out into a long barrel and a scope folded out as well. Looking down the scope of the now sniper-rifle, she examined the surroundings.

“Ya know, there’s a reason most snipers take cover first,” a voice said, causing the girl to snap around and see a boy standing behind her. He had olive toned skin and wore a red bandanna and gold hoodie. He held a bo staff and a silver pauldron. Several pouches hung off of his belt. 

“Thanks for the warning,” the girl said, “Names Tiramisu, Tiramisu Adel.” 

“Odys, Odys Aurum.” The boy returned, causing Tiramisu to smirk.

“Well then,” Tiramisu said, beginning to walk off, “I saw the temple through my scope, so let's head out.”

Odys sighed, “Straightforward, alright then.” 

The duo marched through the forest, Tiramisu’s strides were confident and bold, while Odys was observing everything, constantly watching the bushes.

Tiaramisu suddenly swerved into the bushes and began talking.

“I noticed you mirrored my greeting.”

“I guess I did, cool observation,” Odys responded.

“You did it again!” Tiramisu groaned, “You mirrored the amount of words I used!”

Odys simply nodded before saying, “Heads up.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tiramisu asked, before crashing into someone. Tiramisu avoided stumbling, but the other person wasn’t so lucky. He crashed to the ground, purple coat spreading beneath him, scythe falling next to him.

“Helio are you okay?” A voice interjected, before a girl fell to the ground. It was a cat faunus with inky black hair and dagger pistols. 

“Shizi?” Tiramisu asked.

“Yes that does appear to be the daughter of the leader of the White Fang,” Odys said, “Her partner appears to be the guy who stumbled over every greeting at initiation.

“His name is Helio.” Shizi corrected, helping her partner up, “Nice to see you again Tiramisu.”

Tiramisu looked Helio up and down, before saying, “Helio was it, if we end up on the same team I’ll help you with the outfit.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit,” Helio whined.

“You look like you crawled out of a thrift store dumpster.” Odys said directly. 

“That’s cause I did,” Helio said flatly.

“Oh,” Tiramisu said, “I apologize.”

“No, no,” Helio stammered, “Its okay. I’d appreciate the help.”

“Let’s get moving,” Shizi ordered, before walking off, everyone following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Update, just introducing Odys Aurum (another character who isn't a ship brat) and Tiramisu Adel (Crosshares Daughter). Constructive Criticism is always welcome and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even suggest brats yourself! Have a great day!


	9. SHOT

**Prove your Metal**

Shizi, Helio, Odys, and Tiramisu marched through the forest, no one talking that much. Odys walked at the back of the formation, observing all of them. Shizi walked confidently, but cautiously. 

Tiramisu also walked confidently, but was a lot more open about said confidence, she walked like the world was her oyster and she wanted the world to know it. Odys was not surprised about this.

Helio was the one Odys found the most interesting. He had, at first glance, one of the more confident strides. But, there was something off about him. Odys activated his semblance, unknown to everyone else, and suddenly the world became a lot more noisier and clear as his senses sharpened, and his thoughts sped up. 

Observing the purple-clad teen, Odys noticed what felt off about him. He was shaking, it was a slight, nearly imperceptible shake, but a shake nonetheless. Was he nervous?

Odys’ thoughts were jerked away from Helio when he heard a swoop, normally unhearable, overhead.

“On the ready.” Odys noted, and he noticed, Shizi instantly crouched, Helio hurriedly following her lead.

“How come,” Tiramisu asked, taking out her weapon. Odys suddenly rolled out of the way, dodging a Nevermore feather. 

“Oh,” Tiramisu said, before leaping under a tree and converting her axe to sniper mode. 

Helio bolted for the trees, hooking his scythe into the trunk and using it as a stepstool to shoot into the air, grabbing his weapon as he shot higher. 

The Nevermore swooped into sight and Helio twirled his scythe around, the curved blade cutting through the air. The Nevermore suddenly jerked up, Helio’s blow missing. Helio began to fall downward and the Nevermore shot several sharpened feathers at the teen.

Right before the projectiles hit the teen, there was a flash of purple, and the feathers hit the ground.

“Did he…” Tiramisu stuttered, before a glowing purple silhouette hit the ground, and faded back into Helio.

“What the…?” Odys stammered.

“Semblance,” Helio quickly murmured, “I can turn intangible once every 10 seconds.”

“Useful,” Shizi noted, before starting to shoot at the Nevermore. Tiramisu reactivated her sniper and peered through the scope. The Nevermore was approaching rapidly. 

Odys scrambled up the tree, climbing it. Collapsing his staff and tucking it into his belt, Odys reached into his belt pouches. The teen took out a thin golden rope, which he quickly knotted around the branch he was balanced on, tossing the other end to Shizi. 

“Shizi!” Odys shouted, the faunus turning to face him, “When I say “GO” trade places with me!”

“How’d you know about my semblance?” The faunus asked, even as she assumed position to go along with the plan.

“You used it on me.” Odys replied curtly, “Helio, when it gets close, slice at its wings, you should have your intangibility back up at this point.”

Helio nodded, holding his scythe. The Nevermore dove at the teens, crying. Helio swung his scythe, the blade whistling through the air, before colliding with the Nevermore’s wing, gliding through the grimm matter. The Nevermore was knocked off course.

“GO!” Odys shouted, and Shizi traded positions with him.

Odys grabbed the strand of rope Shizi had been standing in front of. The rope became taunt and the Nevermore crashed into it, its momentum disappearing as it landed on the ground. Tiramisu raised her rifle, and pulled the trigger. 

The Nevermore gave one last weak cry as it faded to dust. 

“Nice!” Helio celebrated, holding up a hand that Odys promptly ignored.

Shizi jumped down from the tree and returned Helio’s high-five with a smirk. 

“Told you I was good in a fight.” Helio laughed. Shizi broke away from the high-five and began the march again, the four now more confident, with conversation sparking between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizi, Helio, Odys, and Tiramisu battle a Nevermore! I hope the battle was engaging and that Helio and Odys' semblances were explained well enough. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome! Feel free to suggest ships you'd like to see brats for, or even submit brats yourself! Remember to have a great day! (Also can someone tell me how to indent of Archive, that'd be very appreciated)


	10. Chapter 10: Rush

**It’s a Rush!**

Hu rushed forward, a grin breaking open his face. Claws of fire dust extended from his gauntlets, which he promptly plunged into one of the Ravagers. Once embedded into the Grimm, the faunus used his gauntlets other feature, causing a blast of fire to engulf the grimm for the inside out. 

As Hu loaded up new dust for his claws, Lu shot forward, glowing a bright gold briefly. A second Lu appeared, with identical swords. The two monkey faunus spun their swords in a brutal, yet graceful dance, carving Ravagers to pieces. Two Ravagers blitzed the monkey faunus, causing Lu to disperse his clone, before the Grimm crashed into him. Before they could land a bit, Lu pulled the trigger, the shotguns on his swords blasting the Grimm to pieces.

“What happened to your clone?” Lila asked, blasting Grimm with expert marksmanship, mowing them down.

“It takes 50% of my aura,” Lu explained, before remaking it, “It can act independently, but I dispersed it to help take the blow.”

“Interesting,” Lila said, before blasting down another Ravager. 

Coral stabbed her spear into one of the Ravagers, before transforming it into a sniper rifle, blasting the Ravager, the recoil launching Coral into the sky. Coral’s spear transformed again, this time into a scythe. Coral summoned a black glyph behind her, and launched forward, carving several Ravagers to pieces.

Hu used his dual gauntlets to spew both fire and lightning dust at the rest of the Ravagers, killing the rest of them.

Hu, Lu, and Coral did a quick three-way fist bump, all of them smirking.

“You wanna join?” Coral asked, gesturing for her partner to join them.

Lila shook her head, “Business only, remember Schnee.” 

“Wow,” Lu noted, “Sorry Coral, but you got stuck with a prick.”

“Bet you glad she didn’t return the flirting, eh buddy.” Hu laughed, before moving into the forest.

The group stalked through the forest with their relics, Lu climbing into a tree and leaping from branch to branch.

“Get down from there,” Lila snarled, “You’ll draw Grimm to us.”

“We can deal with them,” Lu responded casually, landing on the next branch, “We dealt with that last group easily.”

Lila shook her head and marched at a faster pace, forcing Coral to speed up to keep in step. The group was silent as they marched through the forest, Hu starting to whistle to break the silence.

“Hey!” Lu cheered, “I see Shizi!”

“Ignore them.” Lila said, and Coral froze.

“Why?” Coral asked, “Why not say hi?”

“Cause they’re not our allies.”

“Neither are we technically,” Hu mentioned. 

“You haven’t stopped following us.” Lila countered.

They continued silently, passing Helio, Shizi, Tiramisu, and Odys. 

“Your going in the right way,” was all Hu said. 

…

Relaxing in his office, Oscar took a quick drink of hot cocoa, a far longer drink than Ozpin would have ever taken. A love for the sugary drink was carried over from his previous life. He smirked as he observed the events of the forest.

“This will be an interesting class, don’t you think?” Oscar asked, gesturing to Jaune, who was leaning against the corner. 

“It will,” a new voice said. Jaune and Oscar turned to the elevator. A tall man with gray hair and stubble stood in front of the elevator. He wore a long-sleeved gray jacket and dark grey pants. Large black boots with built in guns adorned his feet.

“Mercury,” Oscar greeted, “What did you find?”

Mercury shoved his hands in his pockets, “I got one flash drive before the Bull's Horn blew up their own base. And its bad…”

“To the point Mercury,” Jaune prodded. 

Mercury sighed, “Clones. They’re making clones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter in the Forest! Next Chapter will be getting back to Jet! The Bull's Horn making clones? I wonder what ship Brats could possibly come from this revelation? Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even suggest brats yourself! Remember to have a great day!


	11. Chapter 11: Team Jade

**JADE**

A dull grey and green bus slowed to a stop in Vale’s town square, and four teens moved instantly leapt out. 

The first has thick light brown hair and steely eyes. He wore a dark coat that was halfway zipped up over a white collared shirt. A sword was strapped to his back. 

The second was a young girl with blonde hair, she was notably taller and far more muscular than any of her companions. She wore a dark blue vest and gray pants. She wore two huge gauntlets on her hands. 

The third had a mop of brown hair and dressed neatly, with a black vest with the collar folded down and blue jeans. He wielded a mace. 

The final was Jet, dressed in his combat outfit. He was smirking.

“Hey Aster!” Jet called, “Ya think the freshman will survive the forest.”

The boy in the dark coat responded, “If they’re anything like us, they’ll be fine.”

The girl laughed, “Like “us”, Aster I carried you through the forest!”

“Erina!” Aster groaned.

The one with the mace laughed.

“Shut up David,” Jet joked, “Your laugh is annoying.”

“I’ll remember that next time you need me to bail you out Jet.” David snarled, although he was smiling back. 

The team continued into the restaurant and were seated. The team explained what they had been up to over the summer, laughing at each others stories. The restaurant was packed, as it was a common place for returning teams to celebrate. Jet scanned the restaurant as he listened to his team.

At another table sat a teen about his age. He wore a loose black hoodie over a white undershirt and black jeans. He was playing a handheld video game as he waited for his food. 

What caught Jet’s eye was the teen’s head. He had cold amber eyes and inky black hair, and he was a faunus, black bull horns gracing his head.

Jet snickered, this guy kind of reminded him of Mrs.Blake. 

“Hey Jet,” David snapped his fingers, “Food’s here.” 

“Oh sorry,” Jet laughed, before digging into his burger. By the time Jet and his team were finished with their meal, the inky-haired faunus was making his way out of the building.

“Be right back.” Jet said quickly before walking over to the faunus.

“Hey there,” Jet called, getting the faunus’ attention. The faunus turned, expression guarded.

“Names Jet,” Jet greeted, “What’s your name?”

“Ichabod,” the faunus greeted quickly, “I’ve gotta go. My brothers are waiting for me.” 

Ichabod quickly left, seeming hurried. Jet shrugged and turned, finding his team ready to leave.

“Who’s that guy?” David asked. 

“Said his names Ichabod,” Jet explained, “Kinda looks like Mrs.Blake.”

“I guess he does,” Erina pondered, “But whatever, I hear Junior’s finally reopened.”

“Erina, I’m damn sure that Junior does not want to see anyone related to Yang ever again.” Jet said, gesturing to himself.

“Live a little Jet, live a little.” Erina joked.

“You’re not talking her out of this Jet, leader or not.” Aster said, before following his partner. 

“Fine.” Jet murmured, following the duo out, David laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which we meet Jet's team! And also Ichabod! I hope you enjoyed the new character! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even submit brats yourself! I hope you have a great day!


	12. Ichabod Taurus (Technically Taurdonna Brat)

**Ichabod Taurus**

Ichabod slunk out of the restaurant, shivering slightly. The bull faunus did not like being accosted by random people, it drew attention to him, and Ichabod hated that.

He turned and began making his way towards downtown Vale. His shoes clicked against the pavement as he entered an area with heavily populated with warehouses. Ichabod slowed down, making sure to peak around corners and being sure he wasn’t being followed. 

Entering a warehouse that was hidden in the maze of warehouses, Ichabod sighed. Looking up, the faunus saw several other faunus moving about, all wearing white and red masks. 

“Brother!” A deep voice boomed, causing Ichabod to sigh. Looking to his side, Ichabod saw a tall cat faunus with shaggy red hair approaching him. 

“Brom.” Ichabod nodded.

“Where is your mask?” Brom questioned, gesturing to his own, “Our masks symbolize-”

“Our duty to our predecessor, the great Adam Taurus.” Ichabod drawled, “Listen, I’m not going near a hunter’s school wearing it. We’re supposed to be lying low.” 

Ichabod tried to slink further away, but Brom grabbed his “brother’s” shoulder and saying, “Brother Gastro would like to see us.”

Ichabod ground his teeth silently, before following Brom. The two walked briskly through the warehouse, the other faunus making space for them. Eventually, they reached a side room, which had been heavily renovated, with the walls being recolored red, and a tall throne set up in the center. 

“Ah Ichabod.” The figure on the throne said, another bull faunus, with his hair down the middle, red and black. His hair was styled rather strangely, although Ichabod knew the hairstyle. It was the hairstyle of one of their genetic donors.

“Gastro,” Ichabod greeted. Brom, who had taken a knee stared at Ichabod and shock. 

“Brom, stand up,” Ichabod ordered flatly, which Brom did. Ichabod bit the side of his cheek. Brom did anything Ichabod or Gastro told him to. Ichabod hated it, Brom was the only member of their trio that wasn’t a bull faunus, and clearly that was some sort of insecurity for the cat faunus. 

“Yes, yes, Brom, stand.” Gastro said, his honeyed voice filling the room, “We’re all brothers here. Just because you take more after the Belladonna girl than father doesn’t mean you aren’t one of us.”

Ichabod allowed him a quiet smirk, if any of them was the most like Blake, it’d be himself. Had his brothers even seen his hair?

“Neither of you need bow to me,” Gastro continued, “The three of us. Clones made from the blood of the great Adam Taurus and the traitorous Belladonna girl. It is us who will bring the Bull’s Horn to the strength that the White Fang gloriously held before our “mother” brought it down to mere groveling!” 

Ichabod held his tongue as Brom cheered at Gastro’s speech. Should Ichabod have mentioned that faunus rights have been going leaps and bounds further with Blake heading the White Fang? 

_ No, that’s a one way ticket to becoming the Headless clone _ , Ichabod snarked to himself. He had largely zoned out as Gastro continued his fiery speech to his audience of two people. Ichabod toyed with the hilt of the weapon attached to the back of his hip, picking at a bit of loose wrapping. 

“Well, that’s enough.” Gastro finished, “Remember my brothers, it is our duty to carry the faunus to their rightful place.”

Ichabod turned on his heel as soon as Gastro was finished talking and made his way to his quarters, collapsing onto his meager bed. Ichabod rolled over and glared at the ceiling.

_ They’re both dumbasses _ , Ichabod thought bitterly,  _ What are three, under-trained, bootleg Adam Taurus’ gonna do. The Original died… and we aren’t half as trained as him. We’re all gonna die. _

_ I want out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting this! Adam's dead so how could a Taurdonna brat happen? Cloning was my answer! Anyone, in this chapter you got to meet the three Taurskateers, Ichabod, Gastro, and Brom! I've also given up trying to actually indent, because I realized not a lot of people actually do that. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and feel free to submit ships you want to see brats for, or even submit brats yourself! I hope you have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13: SHOT and CHLL

**SHOT and CHLL**

Coral stood in Beacon’s amphitheater, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited. She suddenly felt someone poke her side and looked over. Lila was staring at her, eyelids halfway lowered.

“At attention.” Lila whispered, “You don’t know when we’re gonna be called.”

“What does it matter how I stand?” Coral hissed, “I’m starting to think your from Atlas or something.”

“That’s because I am.” Lila shot back, “And I want to make a good first impression here.”

“I’m not the worst here!” Coral huffed, before gesturing to Lu and Hu behiend them, who were very engaged in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. 

“Coral Schnee-Rose, Hu Xiao-Long Belladonna, Lila Aphros, Lu Wukong.” Oscar’s voice suddenly rang out. The four teens snapped to attention and walked onto the stage. 

Oscar continued, “You will be Team CHLL, lead by Coral Schnee-Rose.”

“NICE! Congrats Coral.” Hu cheered instantly, which earned him a light elbow from Lila. The four scurried off of the stage to wait in the audience.

“Shizi Xiao Long-Belladonna, Helio Mentiroso, Odys Aurum, Tiramisu Adel,” Oscar continued, “You’ll be known as Team SHOT, lead by Shizi Xiao Long-Belladonna.”

Hu and Lu threw a thumbs up over to Shizi, who was already walking off the stage, her team following her.

After Oscar gave a final closing speech, the newly formed teams made their way to their newly assigned dorms.

…

Coral, Hu, and Lu, unsurprisingly, were sprinting down the hallway excited to see their new home for the next four years. Lila walked briskly behind them, doing a bag check and making sure everything was there. 

When Lila turned into the room, she saw pure chaos. Hu screaming something about calling dibs on two beds, while Coral insisted she should get them because she’s the leader. Lu was hanging from the ceiling, attaching what appeared to be a hammock to it. Lila shook a bit, but simply claimed on of the beds and arranged her meager possessions in her designated area. 

Lila observed everything the others had brought. Lu packed lightly, bearing only his hammock, clothes, weapons, scroll, and strangely enough, 5 action figures. Lu set the toys up near onto one of the nightstands, before flopping into his hammock. 

Hu had brought an extra pillow, which was definitely worse for wear. In addition to clothes. He also had his own set of 5 action figures, in addition to a few comic books, which appeared to be the same characters. Lu and Hu promptly launched into a discussion based upon which set was better. 

Coral had packed as effectively, but also packed far more than the boys. She had no excess, like comics or action figures, instead bringing quite an array of tools to help care for her weapon. Lila remembered how it was rumored that Miss. Schnee’s wife had an obsession with weapons, and if her daughter was anything to go by, the rumors were true. 

…

The newly formed Team SHOT on the other hand, had a similar dichotomy in their belongings. 

Helio had nothing but the clothes on his back, his scythe, a damaged and outdated scroll, and 2 worn comics, and strangely enough, sunglasses, contacts case, and a sleep shade. 

“I have pretty shitty eyesight,” Helio laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “And I think the shades look cool, so I wear them when I can’t wear my contacts.” 

“I bet you pull em off,” Tiramisu laughed, “Probably not as good as mom, but they go with your hair.”

“Black doesn’t go with pale red.” Shizi interuppted. 

“His hair’s not natural,” Tiramisu laughed, “You can see the roots.”

Looking closer, it was indeed obvious that the roots of Helio’s hair was dark, and that the red was dyed. 

“Interesting.” Shizi noted.

Odys’ eyes narrowed, focusing on Helio’s bag, but the tanned teen noticed, and quickly hid his possessions under his bed. 

Tiramisu had two suitcases, one containing clothes, the other containing art supplies. She didn’t take anything out, leaving her belongings in her bags, which she left next to her bed.

Odys didn’t bring much by choice, only clothes and several notebooks. Shizi had her clothes and books, as well as her scroll, alongside a worn and beaten blanket. 

Helio looked over to the clock, which read  _ 7:30 PM _ . Quietly grabbing his sunglasses and contacts case, Helio made his way to the bathroom to wash up and prepare to bed. Odys picked up one of his notebooks, which was labeled “Journal”, and began writing in it. Shizi and Tiramisu were discussing something, and Odys quietly activated his semblance to listen in. 

They were exchanging stories their parents had told them, nothing important. But then he caught something from the bathroom. Focusing further, Odys heard Helio murmur something.

“Never let them know.” The voice was ragged as with tears, filled with a mix of relief and fear. Odys was slightly taken aback, but didn’t let it show. 

Odys turned off his semblance as Helio exited the bathroom, sunglasses on, smiling widely. 

“Showers open guys!” 

Odys closed his notebook and claimed the bathroom next, and he quickly made his way into the shower.

As the warm drops of water pelted his skin, Odys pondered what he heard.

“What are you hiding, Helio? What are you hiding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams have formed! I hope they weren't too obvious. More potential plot development, so that's good! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even submit ship brats yourself! Remember to have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14: Sibling Rivalry

**Sibling Rivalry**

Team SHOT filed into combat class, where Professor Nora was standing on the table, explaining class procedures. Nora saw the group and shouted, “Volunteers!” 

“Wha-What?” Helio stammered, suddenly freezing up.

“Team SHOT choose one of your members to represent you in a battle! They can then choose one opponent, and you’ll battle them, it’ll end when you drop below 20% aura, AND LET’S GET STARTED I CAN’T WAIT!”

“I’ll do it.” Shizi said, “As leader, I will take the battle. My opponent will be Hu, don’t think I’ll go easy on you brother.”

“Would never dream of it.” Hu laughed, standing from his seat and sliding on his gauntlets. 

The twins made their way to the stage, where they took battle stances. Odys leaned forward over his desk, eyes narrowing as he activated his semblance. He didn’t need it right now, as their battle stances were clearly observable, but Odys wanted to catch all of this fight’s details. 

Hu’s stance was low to the ground, one arm outstretched with his gauntlets activated. The other was bent in front of his face. Shizi also had a more crouched stance, although her’s was far more guarded and closed off. 

“BEGIN!” Nora shouted, laughing. 

Hu made the first move, launching forward, activating his semblance. His grin grew wider and his pupils dilated. The faunus suddenly grew faster, pulling his fist back. Shizi activated her semblance, swapping places with her brother. Hu sailed towards the wall, before gaining another burst of speed, flipping over and jumping off of it. 

“What’s his semblance?” Helio asked, nudging Tiramisu.

“Basically an adrenaline rush,” she explained, eyes still looked on the fight, “The more excited he gets, the faster he gets.”

“Can he keep up with himself?” Odys asked.

“Yeah,” Lu said, sliding up next to the trio, “But, just like adrenaline, his semblance will trip him up eventually. The buzz and thrill doesn’t really do much for rational thought, ya know?”

“Interesting.” Odys’ eyes narrowed.

Hu charged towards Shizi, who ducked under the swipe of his claws, only to get caught by an uppercut, the claws exploding into a blast of fire dust. Squinting through explosion, Shizi made eye-contact with her brother, swapping positions with him. Flipping her daggers into pistol mode, she blasted her brother with dust bullets, preferring ice dust to her brother’s standard fire. 

Hu shook off the ice, before reloading his gauntlets, this time with lightning dust, and firing at his sister again. The lightning arced toward her with a loud clap. Shizi had to take the blow, dropping to her knees as her aura dipped to 50%. 

Hu smirked wildly, preparing one final charge. Hu leapt forward, but Shizi smirked, activating her semblance, as she spun around, allowing her to complete her spin just as she came out of her teleport. Hu realized too late what was happening and received a barrage of alternating earth and ice dust to the back. This was too much for Hu’s aura and it dipped below 20%. 

“AND SHIZI IS THE WINNER!” Nora laughed maniacally, before suddenly remembering she was a teacher, “Okay, who next.”

Lu was quick to volunteer, choosing one Beaufort Winchester as his opponent. The rest of the class went quickly as the fights went by quickly. 

Hu rested his head on his desk, the world spinning around him. Lu had won his match and he was intently watching the duel between two other freshman. Hu clenched his fist. 

_ Dammit Hu _ , the teen internally cursed,  _ First impressions on everyone here is two loses...why the hell did I use my semblance that much!? Ma warned me against doing that! _

Eventually, the class dismissed and Hu slunk out behind his team. He needed to get his act together, and he knew it.

What he didn’t know was how quickly he’d need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting a double update, or a Xiao-Long Belladonna brawl! I hope the action scene was enjoyable enough! For the sake of clarity, I'll go a little more in-depth on Hu's semblance here. The more excited (not excited as in happy, excited as in experiencing a rush of emotions) he gets, the faster he gets. This also strengthens his aura proportionately to the "adrenaline rush". However, as we saw, this does impair his judgement, and even with the extra strength, his aura can still be worn down. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you'd like to see brats for, or even suggest brats yourself! I hope you have a great day!


	15. Chapter 15: Baa Baa Black Sheep

**Following in Her Footsteps**

_ Game Over _ . The words lit across Ichabod’s scroll as his arm fell limply across the bed, letting the electronic fall onto his chest. His weapon, Bloom, was sitting on his drawer, the dagger in its sheath. Ichabod pushed himself up when a knock came from his door.

“Come in.” Ichabod droned, grabbing his dagger, before remembering how his brother’s were, used its extra feature, extending into a full blade. Placing it onto his hip, Ichabod stood as Gastro walked in.

“Brother.” Gastro greeted. Ichabod nodded in return, placing his hand into his pockets. 

“Dr.Viktor would like to meet with us.” 

Ichabod’s eyebrows rose, the doctor who created the trio of clones almost never kept in contact with the trio of faunus. Ichabod followed Gastro and the two of them picked up Brom along the way.

They made their way through the maze of warehouses in downtown Vale, before arriving at one heavily secluded one.

“Dr.Viktor set himself up here last week.” Gastro explained. 

“And you didn’t tell us?” Ichabod asked, hiddenly hoping to get a rise out of his brother, “What happened to “we are equals among us”.”

“I apologize.” Gastro yielded, smirking, “You just seemed so content holing away in your room.”

Ichabod cringed inwardly. His own annoyance with his brother’s ended up keeping him in the dark.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a shrewd faunus with graying black hair stood inside it. His faunus trait, large bulbous lizard eyes shifted constantly. 

“Aww, my boys-”

“Stop.” Gastro interrupted, “Names. You are not our father.”

“Right, anyway, why don’t we introduce you to our new weapon.”

“I thought you were a biologist?” Ichabod asked, finally intrigued. Dr.Viktor only smirked. The four faunus made their way into the warehouse, where various instruments and scientific equipment were set up.

They finally made their way to a large tube, with...a human child, no more than 10, inside!?

“What if the meaning of this!?” Gastro snarled, whirling towards Dr.Viktor, “A human! This has no place here!”

“Calm yourself Brom,” Dr.Viktor explained, “After all, the great Adam wished to enslave humans, so why not use one as a weapon?”

Brom nodded, but Gastro galred him down, before conceding, “Fine, but remember your boundaries. If I think that you’re stepping out of line, I will cut you down Dr...creator or not.”

Ichabod was far more interested in the computer screen, scanning the information. 

_ Project Spartan  _

_ Assigned Weapons: Shield and Sword _

_Name: Tex__  
_ _Age: 9_

Ichabod’s eyes widened at this, a child!? They were going to be using a child as a weapon! Ichabod almost missed the last bit of information.

_ DNA Sources: Professor Jaune Arc of Beacon Academy/ Pyyrha Nikos (long dead). _

“Ichabod, come on.” Brom prompted. 

“Mind if I stay and catch up with the good doctor?” Ichabod asked, to which both of his brother’s nodded. 

After his brother’s left, Ichabod asked, “Why’d you make us?”

“To continue your father’s legacy.” Viktor responded, toying with some chemicals.

“Of ruining the faunus?”

“What?”

“You heard me. Fear of faunus was at an all-time high during Adam’s reign and the White Fang was at his weakest. No laws towards faunus equality have been undone yet, but if the Bull’s Horn does anything big you can bet more anti-faunus racism will be returning.”

“Why are you saying this 03?”

“Gastro said names Doctor.”

“I don’t think 02 will hold you in high standing after I tell him this.”

“That’s why you won’t be telling him.”

Dr.Viktor staggered back as Ichabod rested his hand on sword.

“I MADE YOU ICHABOD! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” 

“You also made an intended child-soldier from the DNA of a well-known huntsman and a fallen hero. I can see your angle. You don’t care about the faunus, you don’t care about anything you create. You care about your own power.”

“What are you going to do?” Dr.Viktor laughed maniacally, “When you kill me, do you think your “brothers” will agree with your logic? You’ll be killed.”

“Well,” Ichabod said, as the world turned black around him, the faunus glowing a deep red, “Maybe I’ll just take after “mom” in that regard.”

Ichabod drew his sword, his semblance unleashing a devastating slash, slicing deep into the mad scientist. Dr.Viktor fell over into a puddle of his own blood, and Ichabod ran over to the tube, tearing it open. The girl falling out, her red hair wildly falling everywhere. Ichabod slung her over his shoulder and ran from the warehouse.

Ichabod made his way into Vale when he realized.  _ Where am I gonna go? _ He had no money, his only contacts definitely knew he was a traitor. Luckily, no one was out this late at night, the streets were dimly lit by street lamps. 

Suddenly, Ichabod slammed into something, staggering backwards only barely keeping his grip on Tex. 

“Sorry.” Ichabod stammered, but he heard them gasp. Looking up Ichabod saw possibly the worst person he could have encountered. 

Ichabod Taurus had just run into Blake Belladonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod goes rouge! And...an ARKOS BRAT!?!? Surprising, I know. And next chapter, Goatboi vs Cat Girl! Constructive Criticism is always welcome and feel free to recommend ships you'd like to see brats for, or even suggest brats yourself! Have a great day!


	16. Chapter 16: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep Part 2

**Ghost of the Past**

Blake Belladonna was stunned, shocked, and more than a little confused. Maybe there was some fear, but the faunus shoved that down. Adam was gone, he couldn’t hurt her. 

Blake looked down at the teen. Dark hair, bull horns. Long sword attached at the hip, and dark clothing. But the voice.

“Apologizes ma’am,” the faunus said, a note of unease in his voice. Blake new the voice. She knew it anywhere. It was the voice that haunted her nightmares. It was the voice that haunted her life at a time. 

“Where are you taking that girl?” Blake demanded referring to the girl slung over his shoulder. She was dressed in a hospital gown and had long crimson hair, it reminded Blake of Pyrrha.

The boys eyes shifted. Deep amber. Blake shivered. Her eyes and his voice. It set Blake on edge.

“Home,” Ichabod hazarded, “We stayed out late at the pool, and she got tired.”

“Nice try.” Blake answered, “Tell the truth, or you will be arrested.”

“Ma’am. I am armed, so back off.”

“I gave you a chance.” Blake shrugged, before grabbing Gambol Shroud from behind her back. Ichabod leapt backwards, setting Tex gently down against a building. The teen rested his hand on Bloom. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Miss.Belladonna.” Ichabod said, even though he had a sinking suspicion he was sorely outmatched. 

“Just come peacefully.”

“Heya Blake, who’s the kid-” A new voice trailed off. Ichabod looked over Blake’s shoulder and promptly realized that the situation had just gotten worse. Yang Xiao Long stood at the end of the street, Mercury Black not far behind her. 

“Stay back!” Ichabod threatened, even though his voice showed clear doubt. 

“What the hell-” Yang trailed off, taken aback by the faunus similarity in voice to Adam. 

“So your one of the Bull’s Horn’s pet projects?” Mercury asked stepping forward. Ichabod shivered slightly at that, people knew about him and his brothers!?

Ichabod took a step back, standing over Tex, before taking a deep breath and snarling, “Back off. I have no idea what your talking about, I’m taking my little sister home.”

Yang took a few steps forward saying, “What’s going on here Blake?”

“A kid that looks like Adam is walking through the streets of Vale, armed, with a child slung over his shoulder.”

“Thank you captain obvious,” Yang quipped, even as she activated Ember Celia. Ichabod took his opportunity, pulling Bloom from its sheath, the world turning black. Throwing a slash slightly to the side, to make it easier to dodge, Ichabod quickly resheathed his sword and retrieved Tex, attempting to run away. 

“Heh, even if he is his clone, he’s not even close to Adam’s level.” Yang’s voice called out behind him. 

“You could just be stronger?” Mercury joked.

“Focus on the kid.” Blake said, before running forward.

Ichabod suddenly set Tex down again and dropped Bloom to the ground, shrinking it to its dagger mode again. 

“I surrender.” Ichabod raised his hands over his head. 

“That was...easy.” Mercury said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Too easy?” Yang asked, looking at Blake.

“Maybe…” Blake said before Ichabod cleared his throat. 

“Listen, its cold and Tex isn’t wearing much and probably needs medical attention.”

“Tex?” Yang asked.

“Her.” Ichabod said, gesturing to the girl. 

“Oh.” 

“Whatever,” Mercury said, stepping next to Ichabod, “I’m sure the Headmaster at Beacon has some questions for you.”

“Of course he does.” Ichabod muttered, even as Mercury produced a pair of handcuffs. 

They walked to Beacon in silence, and Ichabod stared up at Remnant’s shattered moon, and felt an odd dread settle over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod meets Bumblby. No real fight, as I was hoping to establish Ichabod's pragmatism in not picking a fight with three experienced huntsman. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you'd like to see brats for, or even submit brats yourself! I hope you have a great day!


	17. Chapter 17: A Long Needed Talk

**Talking**

_ 1, 2, 1, 2, 2, 1. _ Hu counted out his punches, mixing in a swipe every here and there. He didn’t have his gauntlets, but he could still practice. He leapt forward with another swipe, before twisting into an uppercut. 

“You still haven’t got over that loss?” Lila’s voice pierced the air. Hu turned to face her.

“No. I’m completely over it.” 

“You’re almost as bad at lying as Lu is at flirting.” 

Hu didn’t look at her, “What’s your point?”

“This is the first time you’ve shown any emotion other than being an annoying little shit.” 

Hu whirled around, “Why do you care? Just business, remember?” 

Lila sharply jabbed at his chest with her finger, “Just business still applies, but you most definitely aren’t functioning at top percent with this petty loss on your brain.”

“I’m not petty…” Hu muttered, stepping backwards. 

“I’ll tell you what.” Lila said flatly, “I’ll tell you a secret, and you tell me what’s bugging you.”

“Fine.” Hu relented. 

“Okay spill.” 

Hu sighed, before turning and sitting down, throwing his legs over the edge, leaving them dangling. 

“I’m tired dammit. Day in, day out, I try dammit. Every day I work my ass off to try to be better. But nothing ever works. I’m not weak. I know that. I could probably kick your ass, Lu’s ass, and probably most of Shizi’s team’s ass. But Shizi and Coral have always been out of my league.”

“That was a close fight, why do you think their out of your league?”

“0-100.” Hu said solemnly, “Today was me and Shizi’s 100th fight since we decided to come to Beacon.” 

“And you haven’t won one?” 

“Nope.” Hu laughed, even if it was one without joy, “Not matter how close I get. No matter what I do, I always make one mistake. It's not always the same mistake, but I always screw up somewhere along the way. And that’s all it takes. One mistake, and I’m done.”

“Why? Why do you think that is?”

“If I had to guess, my semblance. I was ecstatic when I got it. I made me feel awesome, nothing was out of reach. No one could catch me, except Aunt Ruby, but even then I got so hyped up one time even she couldn’t catch up.”

“But that’s the problem.” Lila guessed, “You get so caught up in the “hype” that you stop making good decisions. Your mom, Yang, isn’t her semblance similar, why hasn’t she helped you smooth it over.”

“She tried.” Hu explained, “But that was the difference in our semblances. Mom often used her semblance when she was angry, and that’s where her issues were. My semblance is the cycle. I get hyped, it activates, and somewhere along the line, my mind starts buzzing and poof. I’m fast and I my make bad decisions...Okay your turn, what’s your secret?”

Lila responded, “This conversation isn’t over yet, but fine. I'm very much crushing on Coral, and that’s why I tracked her down to partner up with.”

Lila then stood and left, before Hu could get a word out. Hu was left on the roof alone and only two words left his mouth.

“What the…”

But then he smiled and said to no one, "Thanks for listening to me. And I think I know how to return the favor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hu and Lila have a conversation! I hope this chapter did a good job at giving them more characterization. Also, possible shipping set up? Probably. Constructive Criticism is always welcome and feel free to suggest ships you'd want to see brats for, or even suggest brats yourself! I hope you have a great day!


	18. Chapter 18: Interrogation

**Interrogation**

Ichabod stared blankly into the lightbulb hanging above his head. His hands were cuffed to the table, Mercury Black standing across from him. 

“You’re gonna damage your eyes if you keep doing that.” The former assassin warned. 

“Don’t care.” 

“I can appreciate that mentality.”

The door open, and Oscar, Blake, and Yang entered. Oscar sat down across from Ichabod, Blake and Yang stood farther back, away from the table and closer to each other than normal.

“Hello there.” Oscar greeted, “Mind if I ask your name?”

“Ichabod. Ichabod Taurus.” Blake moved a little closer to Yang when Ichabod said that. 

“Okay then, Ichabod,” Oscar continued, before suddenly faltering and looking down at several notecards in his hand, “Um, what do you know about the Bull’s Horn?”

“Really?” Ichabod raised an eyebrow, “You need notecards for an interrogation?”

Oscar murmured something under his breath that sounded like, “Ozpin didn’t teach me this.”

“Just answer the question.” Yang said. 

“Okay,” Ichabod began, “The Bull’s Horn are a terrorist organization that splintered off from the White Fang, still believing in the ideology of the late Adam Taurus.”

“Okay, okay,” Oscar nodded, looking to Yang and Blake for support, “Um, can you explain your existence?”

“Real smooth Pine, real smooth,” Mercury laughed. 

“I’m a clone.” Ichabod interrupted, “Enough said.”

“That came out quickly.” Oscar noted.

“I’m sure you already had a good idea.”

“Fair enough.”

“Can I leave now?” 

“No.”

“Damn.”

“Okay,” Mercury interrupted, “Let’s get to the point. What were you doing with Tex.”

“Leaving.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, “Leaving.”

“Yes, leaving, jumping ship, getting out of dodge.”

“Why?” 

“Same reason you supposedly did?” Ichabod answered sarcastically, “You guys think just cause I’m 50% Adam I’m 100% stupid?” 

“I like this kid.” Mercury laughed, “Okay then, why’d you take the kid?”

“Eh, I’m not that comfortable with the idea of grooming a 9 year old into a human weapon.”

This caused eyes to widen. 

“Explain.” Yang demanded.

“What it isn’t obvious?” Ichabod explained, “Dr.Viktor made that clone with the goal of using them as a weapon, ya know, subjugate humans and all. I didn’t like that, so I took Tex with the intent of getting her to her “parents” and then going somewhere else myself.”

Blake opened her mouth to ask something, but Mercury was quicker, “Where is this Dr.Viktor?”

Ichabod smiled, “If he’s lucky? Bull’s Horn medbay. More likely? Hell.”

“So you definitely aren’t going back to the Bull’s Horn.” Oscar said.

“Got it in one.” Ichabod sighed. Oscar stood and left, the others following him. 

Ichabod went back to staring at the light, before deciding he valued his eyesight more.

Slumping down onto the table, Ichabod sighed, “No good deed goes unpunished, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dry exposition in this chapter. Next chapter gets back to the main cast. Constructive Criticism is always Welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even submit brats yourself! Have a great day!


	19. Chapter 19: The Town Part 1

**The Town **

The morning air was crisp and fresh. Shizi took in a deep breath of it as Tiramisu dragged the team around the town. It was their first saturday at Beacon, and Tiramisu had insisted on getting Helio some new clothes and other things.

Helio was actually enjoying himself, enjoying the freedom of actually being able to buy things. The teen stuck to his color scheme of purple and black, and Shizi didn’t fault him for it. They looked good on him. The teen also bought a new pair of sunglasses, with even darker lenses. 

After a couple hours, Team SHOT finally left the store, Helio loaded down with bags filled with his new belongings. A grin split his face and he was rapidly thanking Tiramisu.

“Hey, where a team now.” Tiramisu said sheepishly, “We don’t have much more spare money after that, but Beacon will begin giving us a small allowance soon, so if you’d like I can show you how to send it to your family.”

“Thank you!” Helio basically shouted, before tripping and spilling the bags everywhere.

Shizi went over and helped him up, Odys and Tiramisu gathering the bags back together. 

“Let me help you with this.” Odys offered, lifting some of the bags.

“Thanks Odys.” Helio said, rubbing the back of his neck as he picked up the remaining bags. 

Shizi craned her neck to scan the crowd, looking over the assembled people, before her eyes lit up, and the young cat faunus broke off into a sprint.

“Shizi? Where are you going?” Helio called. 

Shizi ignored her teammate running through the crowd, a smile appearing on her face.

“MOM! MA!” Shizi called, getting the attention of Blake and Yang. Blake didn’t respond but Yang turned and threw on a smile. 

“Hey there Shizi,” Yang greeted, but something was off. Shizi knew it, but she continued as normal. The mother and daughter hugged, Blake still standing off slightly. 

“What’re you doing in Vale?” Shizi asked, sliding her hands into her pockets.

“Ah just business,” Yang waved, before changing the subject, “How’s Beacon?”

“It’s good.” Shizi began to explain, before being cut off.

“Hey, why’d you run off like that?” Helio asked, walking up, Odys and Tiramisu following behind him. 

“Oh, is this your team?” Yang asked. 

“Yeah,” Shizi explained, “Helio, Odys, these are my parents, Blake and Yang. I know you’ve met them before Tiramisu.”

“Of course,” the rabbit faunus laughed, “How have you been doing Mrs. Xiao Long?”

“Good,” Yang said, even as Blake had disappeared into the crowd, “Hey, I’ve gotta go now. Catch up some other time?”

“Fine,” Shizi murmered.

Yang left and Helio stepped up, “What was that about?”

Shizi turned and began to walk away, “I’m going back to Beacon, you guys can stay out for a bit if you’d like.”

Helio looked to the other two, before following their leader. Tiramisu moved to follow them, but Odys grabbed her sleeve and whispered, “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot Thickens! Team SHOT hits the town and Shizi interacts with her parents! Next chapter is going to set up for some big action (which will be the climax of "Volume 1") Remember, Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you want to see Brats for, or even submit Brats yourself! I hope you have a great day!


	20. Chapter 20: The Town Part 2

**The Town: CHLL Out**

“I’m bored.” Hu said, glaring at the ceiling. Team CHLL was relaxing on their first saturday, and Hu was beginning to suffer from being cooped up in the dormroom. 

“We could hit the town?” Lu suggested, rolling out of his hammock, tying his hoodie around his waist. 

“Really?” Lila asked, “You two can’t just enjoy peace and quiet.”

The duo’s smirks would’ve been enough to convince Lila that they were the real twins if Hu hadn’t told her otherwise. 

“Nah,” Lu laughed, “Quiet’s not really my thing, and if it ain’t mine, it sure as hell ain’t Adrenaline Junky over there.”

“I think headed out on the town would be pretty fun,” Coral agreed, “Get something to eat.”

Lila rolled her eyes, and holstered her blasters, “Fine, lets go.”

The team quickly made their way to the bus stop, Lu and Hu joking around the whole time. 

Suddenly, the half-brothers exchanged a knowing look, and the twins ducked into the bus and quickly slid into a seat, only leaving one open. 

“I guess we’re sitting together then.” Coral smiled, and from the corner of her eyes, Lila saw Hu shoot her a knowing wink. Lila blushed as she sat down next to Coral and spent the rest of the bus ride trying to maintain her facade without Lu and Hu being dumb to provide her material. 

The bus finally pulled over, and Lila excited quickly, the rest of Team CHLL following. Looking around, Lila saw that they were standing at the border of the industrial district.

“What’re we doing here?” Lila asked, putting on her stern voice again. 

“I don’t know,” Hu shrugged, “Just thought we’d screw around here for a bit, ya know, practice moving around in an urban environment.” 

“Bet I can make it to that building’s roof before you,” Lu challenged, pointing to a far off warehouse.

“Hold on,” Hu paused, texting on his scroll, “Shizi’s checking in on m. Told her I was here, ready now.”

“On your mark. Get set.” Lila said, settling into a running position. “GO!”

Hu charged forward, leaping onto a fire escape and pulling himself upward. Doing a quick flip onto the roof, Hu quickly took the lead.

Lila sighed, not taking part in the race, but jogging quickly. Coral smirked and summoned a glyph, shooting forward, overtaking Hu quickly. Lu summoned his double, and took off sprinting. Lu leapt up and used his clone as a springboard, laughing as he also landed on the roof.

When the team finally slid to a halt, Coral had won the race. Hu came in second, with Lu and Lila following close behind. 

“Loser.” Hu laughed, causing Coral to smack the back of his head.

“You lost too.”

“Hey!” A new voice called angrily. 

Team CHLL turned to face the new voice. A bull faunus with red and black hair glared at the team. He wore a loose coat and pants, sword buckled at the hip. He snarled, “Who are you?”

“My name’s Coral, Leader of Team CHLL. We’re students at Beacon, and we came out here on our day off.”

The man raised an eyebrow, before his eyes settled on Hu, “What’s your name?”

Hu did an extravagant bow, “Hu Xiao Long-Belladonna, at your service.”

The man suddenly tensed up, and Lila reached towards her back for her shotguns. 

“Belladonna? As in Blake Belladonna?”

Hu nodded and started to say something but Lila snarled, “Stop talking Hu.”

“The girl is right, but you’ve already given away too much.” The faunus laughed, reaching for his sword.

Lu shot forward, drawing his swords and swinging them in an  _ X _ . The faunus tore his own sword its sheath, blocking the blow. The blade gleamed bright red.

“Allow me to introduce myself...My name is Gastro Taurus, leader of the Bull’s Horn, and heir to Adam Taurus’ legacy.”

Hu activated his gauntlets saying, “Its four vs one buddy, ya sure you don’t wanna back off.”

Gastro smirked, “Are you sure about that?” 

Coral looked down through the skylight of the warehouse...and saw more Bull’s Horn members than she could count gathered in one building. 

“Shit.”

…

“Hey! Hey Shizi! What’s wrong?” Helio asked, jogging after his leader, who was briskly walking towards Beacon.

Shizi ignored her partner as her scroll beeped.

_ Badger Boy: Hey sis! Me and the team headed down to the port to hang out! _

Shizi suddenly pivoted on her heel and demanded to Helio, “Get the others we’re going to the docks.”

“Wait wha?” Helio said, as Shizi took out her scroll and quickly shot Jet a text.

Shizi: _ Backup may be needed. Hu at docks. _

Jet:  _ I’ll get my team and make sure no shit’s going down. _

Shiz broke into a jog, Helio following after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Volume 1 Finale has begun! One more chapter of Character interactions, and then its action time! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you want to see brats for, or even submit brats yourself!


	21. Chapter 21: The Town Part 3

**The Town: Jaded**

Team JADE shot through the city, sprinting through. 

“I’m just throwing this out here,” David snarked, “Your family’s got issues!”

“I’m a bastard who’s birth can be attributed to weed!” Jet shouted back, “YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THIS!?”

David shrugged, before nodding and continuing running. 

“Did we get any back up?” Erina asked, as she checked over her gauntlets.

“Nope,” Jet answered, “Yang and Blake’s phones are off and I have no idea were Dad is.”

“Great,” Aster coughed. 

Eventually the team turned into the industrial district, were several Bull’s Horn members were moving in one direction. 

“I think I know the direction we’re supposed to go.” David snarked. Jet nodded, and the cylinders on his legs and Jet ran a finger over his claws, making sure they were sharpened. David drew his mace, and Aster pulled out his sword. 

“JUNIOR DETECTIVES!” Jet screamed, causing several Bull’s Horn members to turn towards him, “Please tell me where you’re going! My siblings are probably in some deep shit and I need to bail them out.”

The Bull’s Horn members look between themselves, before they advanced on the four. 

“Are you actually stupid?!” David cried

“I mean…”

“If you use the weed excuse again I’ll actually kill you.”

“Stop bickering and fight, Hu’s team is probably in deep right now!” Ernina demanded before charging forward, slamming her fist into the ground, firing a dust round in that caused a crack to appear in the ground.

“Go ahead!” Aster said, shooting a blast of lightning dust into the crowd, “We’ll got this!”

“Umm,” David asked, even as he smacked a thug to the side, “Aren’t we gonna be arrested for this?”

“Save people first, worry later,” Aster said, before several masked figures charged into the battle. They all wielded actual dust-powered weapons. 

“Well then this just got more troublesome,” David murmured, before gesturing to Jet, “GET GOING ALREADY!”

Jet nodded, climbing onto the rooftops and running across them.

…

Gastro was not prepared. He was winning, but not by the margin he felt he should. Team CHLL had a natural synergy that the bull faunus was not prepared for. The monkey faunus was practically on par with Gastro with swordsmanship, parrying aside all of Brom’s attempts at attacking. But, Gastro was better, and he was rapidly gaining an advantage.

Or he would be if it hadn’t been for the Belladonna boy. The boy was practically trying to ram himself through Gastro’s guard, and Gastro knew that would lead to defeat his defeat. So, he changed his technique, fighting defensively, walking backwards. This had to added effect of nullifying the blasts from the two girls. 

Coral changed her sniper rifle back into a spear and shot forward. Gastro’s eyes widened and leapt to the side, parrying her to the side, sending her tumbling into Lu. Hu launched forward, suddenly gaining speed. Gastro was barely able to pull his sword up in time to block the attack. 

The claws of Hu’s gauntlets exploded in a blast of fire, which was seemingly absorbed into Gastro’s sword. 

“What the hell?!” Hu gasped, taking a step back. 

“Oh, you don’t understand.” Gastro said, laughing maniacally, “I AM THE TRUE HEIR OF THE GREAT ADAM TAURUS! YOU THINK I DID NOT INHERIT HIS GREAT SEMBLANCE!”

“Um, yeah actually.” Hu said, “Most semblances don’t work like that.”

The world began to turn red and Gastro smirked, “That’s where you’re wrong!”

“HEADS UP GOATMAN!” A new voice shouted, breaking Gastro’s concentration, and he whirled around, seeing a teen in a dark purple jacket flying at him, scythe swinging. 

Gastro brought up his sword, blocking the bladed weapon. A dust blast from a sniper rifle nailed Gastro in the shoulder, and Gastro saw three other teens, one of whom was clearly a Belladonna. 

“Two Belladonnas in one day?” Gastro laughed, “It's my lucky day.”

“Do I count?” Lu joked, before Hu bonked him on the back of the head.

“Hey goatboy!” Hu snarked, “Let me tell you something. I don’t think you heard my name right, probably cause I didn’t say it. But I’m sick of you referring to me as “Belladonna This and Belladonna That”! My name is Hu Xiao Long-Belladonna! Remember the name!”

Shizi flipped her pistols into dagger mode and said, “I wouldn’t have put it better myself brother.” 

“BROM NOW!” Gastro suddenly cried, and then a loud clap ran through the sky. The Beacon students fell to the ground, stunned. Brom stood behind Gastro, laughing, large hammer in hand.

Gastro walked over to the downed Hu and raised his sword. 

“You die here!” 

As Gastro brought down the sword, something hard struck him in the back. Gastro rolled back onto his feet.

“Hey asshole.” The new voice said, cold with anger, “Stay the hell away from my brother!”

Jet stood in front of Teams SHOT and CHLL, forming a barrier between the Taurus siblings and them. 

“You think you can handle us both?” Gastro asked, “Well, even if you could, you won’t soon. Brom, release the Paladin.”

“You guys have a Paladin?!” Jet said, “Really, can you not rip off the old White Fang for 5 seconds?”

“Laugh it up now,” Gastro said, “Where’s the Paladin!”

“I don’t know,” Brom answered.

_ Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, have you any wool? _

The door to the roof swung open, and the paladin’s head was tossed onto the roof.

_ Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full… _

Ichabod Taurus sheathed his sword and stood in the doorway, looking a little worse for wear, a dark look on his face. 

“Why don’t I even the odds here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final begins! The Action Picks up and we get some more of Team JADE! Last Chapter of Volume 1 is next! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to suggest ships you'd like to see Brats for, or even submit Brats yourself! I hope you have a great day!


	22. Chapter 22: The Town Part 4

**The Town: Finale**

“3-1 isn’t even odds Brother.” Brom said, raising an eyebrow at Ichabod.

“Oh I think I know what he means by that.” Gastro snarled, “I take back every comment about you being the most similar to Belladonna, Brom. You’re not a traitor!”

“You caught on.” Ichabod nodded.

“Less talking, more fighting.” Jet said, before launching himself at Gastro. Brom cycled around, blocking Jet’s kick with a hammer. Jet flipped backwards and activated his semblance. The teens gray aura flared and took a scale like pattern that covered his skin. 

Brom brought his hammer down, and Jet raised his arm, blocking the blow. Jet smirked and kicked the cat faunus away.

“You’re gonna have to hit me a little harder buddy.” Jet snarked, before blasting Brom with earth dust. 

Brom slid to the ground and quickly pressed his palm against it, and his aura seeped into the ground. 

“Get off the ground!” Ichabod ordered, before plunging Bloom into a door frame, and leaping on top of the door box.

Jet quickly obeyed, and leapt into the air, just as a loud crack filled the air, stunning Odys and Lu, who were just starting to get up. 

“So your semblance is a stun?” Jet pondered, “Neat. Hey goat-boy, mind filling my in on Adam Jr.’s”

“It’s a direct copy of Adam’s.” Ichabod said flatly, as he tore Bloom from the wall and began ducking and weaving around Gastro’s strikes. 

“I didn’t know that was hereditary.” Jet said as he danced around swings from Brom’s hammer. 

“It’s not.” Ichabod sneered, “Gastro’s just so dedicated to Adam’s legacy that it ended up being his semblance.”

Jet failed to dodge a hammer swing, getting knocked back despite his semblance’s protection. The teen was back on his feet immediately, shooting forward. 

Ichabod and Gastro clashed weapons, Ichabod trying to advance forward so his shorter blade would have the advantage. Gastro kept blocking, feeding his semblance. Ichabod slid forward and Bloom extended to its full length, the world turning black. Gastro responded by raising his sword, red and black suddenly fighting for control of the world. 

The two swords met and color returned to the world with a jolt. Ichabod and Gastro both staggered back, both of their swords suddenly shortened. 

“You bastard!” Gastro shouted angrily, staring at his shortened blade.

Ichabod sheathed what remained of Bloom, and deadpanned, “That applies to you too.” 

Gastro charged at Ichabod with what remained of his sword, the other bull faunus ducking and weaving.

Suddenly a blast of fire caught Gastro off guard sending him tumbling. Hu and the rest of the Beacon students were off the ground, settling into fighting stances.

“BROM!” Gastro shouted, and the cat faunus raised his hammer.

“No you don’t!” Hu shouted, accelerating rapidly, slamming his claws into Brom, the resulting explosion sending Brom sprawling. Suddenly Bull’s Horn soldiers poured onto the roof, weapons raised. 

The resulting brawl was the perfect cover for the Gastro and Brom to escape, the duo heading to the docks and escaping by boat. 

“There’s so many!” Lu said, before his double was abruptly destroyed, the monkey faunus cringing from the sudden aura loss. 

“There’s too many!” Odys corrected, as he spun his staff and tripped several with wires, “And there’s more coming!”

“Just keep fighting!” Shizi called even as she began to be overwhelmed. Helio moved to her aid, whipping his scythe around to create some space. But the soldiers just kept coming.

“Get away from them!” A new voice shouted, accompanied by several soldiers being sent flying. 

“Ma?” Hu asked, flabbergasted. 

“How do you think I got here?” Ichabod asked sarcastically, getting shot from behind and being sent sprawling. 

Yang, Blake, Mercury, and the rest of Team JADE ascended to the roof and helped clear out the last of the thugs, knocking them out. 

Yang and Blake ran over to Shizi and Hu.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked.

“Yeah mom, we’re fine.” Shizi answered, as Hu ran to his team.

“You guys okay,” the blond teen asked, helping them to their feet.

“He’s your son alright,” Blake joked to Yang. 

Most were worse for wear. Helio was leaning heavily on his scythe, little of his aura remaining. Lu was being supported by his team, having lost his aura thanks to its vulnerability after losing his double. Odys cradled his head in his hands, sensory overload from his semblance finally taking hold. Team JADE was helping their leader up. Ichabod slowly climbed to his feet. 

“Well,” Mercury said, gesturing to the bull faunus, “He didn’t betray us.”

Blake and Yang remained silent. Ichabod began to creep towards the exit. 

“Where are you going?” Jet asked, causing Ichabod to turn, “I mean, it's pretty obvious that you can’t go back to the Bull’s Horn, and you’re weapon’s pretty busted up.” 

Ichabod shrugged, rolling his shoulders, “Go find a farm, earn my keep or some shit like that.”

“With the Bull’s Horn undoubtedly on your tail and a broken weapon?” Hu snarked, “It’d be pretty bullheaded of you to resist at least getting your weapon fixed.”

The badger faunus looked around, expecting at least one laugh. Only Yang laughed. 

“Yeah, at least stick around to get your weapon repaired.” Mercury prompted, “No one here wants you dead.”

“Fine.” Ichabod said, before continuing down the stairs.

The group made their way back to Beacon, and Teams CHLL, SHOT, and JADE were promptly escorted to the medical bay, where most fell asleep immediately. 

End of Volume 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOLUME ONE IS FINISHED! RWBY Brats Volume Two will start later this week! Volume 2 will focus a lot more on the developing character relationships, or so I say.... Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I hope all of you have a great day!


End file.
